M.I.M.C: Mosters In My Computer
by GoTires22
Summary: This was my school report so The digimon names are not mentioned and the attacks are redone. Everyone I know loves it^.^ It's a good digi twist.


M.I.M.C.

Monsters In My Computer

BY: Izzy Montirarick

Everybody thinks monsters aren't real. Well that's about to change. I may be just a kid but I can prove it. If I can't then my name mine as well be changed to Mud. I myself wouldn't like that. I rather just keep the name Davis. Anyway lets begin the story. It all started on ummm, on? Oh yeah Saturday. I was at my little house in Tokyo playing video games

"Davis, Davis, DAAVVIISS" 

"WHAT!" I yelled back at my stupid love struck sister. She was standing there with a towel on her head and a towel on her body (good thing too) looking all mad with a BIG spot on her face. "Uhh, all you ever think about is eating, sleeping, and playing video games," she said all grumpy like. I turned my head to face her with a cookie hanging out of my mouth. "I think of other things," I said starting an argument. " Like what?" she argued. 

" Lots of things, they just hurt my head thinking about them so I'm clearing my head by playing some video games," I said continuing the argument. Then she walked over to the wall and pulled the plug on my game! "Hey what did you do that for!" I yelled at my dumb sister. She could have let me save the game first.

"I need your undivided attention," she stated (if you were wondering her name is Mimi) "What do you need my attention for?" I asked. 

" Oh never mind, you wouldn't understand," she said with that _you're too young to understand_ voice. "Spit it out already!" I yelled at her. " A pimple," she started "If Matt sees me with this extra head on my shoulders he won't love me any more." I decided to interrupt her," He doesn't love you now any way." 

"How would you know, you're just a kid!" she yelled at me all monster-like. "Well excuse me who's talking you or that giant zit" I said making it worse. Then suddenly she slapped me right across the face! I went staggering to my room. "For a zit, it sure hits hard," I said to myself.

I went over to my computer. I decided I'd just play video games in my room instead of the living room. That way I wouldn't have to listen to my sister blabbing and worrying over Matt even though Matt doesn't like her. Then suddenly my computer started to go on the fritz. The computer screen had all these numbers, fractions, and all kinds of other stuff that I had no clue my computer had. It looked like some sort of egg was forming inside my computer! Then all of a sudden the egg-like thing shot out of the computer and into my hands! I couldn't believe what was happening. "This is like one of those shows," I said with a surprised voice. _knock, knock, knock. _There was a knocking at my window. It was my little brother Ken. He seemed real surprised too. I went and opened the window. "Hey, did you by any chance get some strange egg from your computer?" Ken asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked back. 

"Just a lucky guess" Ken said holding up an egg of his own. "How do you think we got them?" I asked Ken.

"Your asking me?"

"Well, your the genius not me."

"So, that doesn't mean I know."

"Hey guys!" someone yelled. It was Yolie, Kari, Cody, and T.K. "What are you guys doing here?" I yelled back. 

"We got some strange eggs," Yolie said. 

"So did we," Ken said back to Yolie.

"Wow, we all got some sort of egg but don't know what they are," Cody said with a bit of surprise in his voice. Then suddenly Ken's egg hatched! It looked like a stuffed animal with a leaf on it's head. Then all of a sudden 

all the other eggs started to hatch! Yolie's looked like some

sort of bird. Cody' looked like a stuffed animal with a giant

feather on it's head. Kari's looked like a big puffball. T.K's 

looked like a white jellyfish. And mine looked like a 

stuffed animal missing an ear. "Well, now we know

what's in the eggs." I said staring at the things. "Hey

look," Ken said a bit surprised. My computer had a

strange creature on it. Kinda like the strange things

we have in our hands. It had an e-mail attached to 

them. I went up to the computer and selected the

e-mail and started reading it. The whole group huddled 

up behind me as I read out loud. 

"_You have received your eggs now you shall protect them_

for an evil darkness is trying to destroy them. In your

hands they remain safe. Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, Kari, and T.K.

You have been chosen to protect the monsters you see before you. They may not look tuff now but as time goes on they will become very powerful. I can't remember their names so ask them not me. If you ever need information to help you take care of them e-mail me at HollySylphy@digital.com." 

"How'd he know our names?" Yolie asked with suspicion. 

"HolleySylphy@digital.com, that's the person I e-mail all the time!" Ken said in surprise, "He did seem kinda strange now that I think of it."

"You mean you know who ever this is!" Yolie yelled right in Ken's ear. 

__

"Well, no," Ken started, " I met him on the internet. I never really met him."

"Oh," Yolie said.

"You didn't have to yell so hard," Ken added.

"Oops, sorry, " Yolie said in one of those _I should have thought first _voices.

"Anyway, do you have that e-mail address in your address book?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked it was," Ken answered.

"Well, I'm sticking it in mine too," I added to the conversation.

"That's a good idea. We should all do that," Kari said to everybody.

"Yeah, good idea," T.K said to Kari.

"Davis, what are you doing in there?" someone yelled through the door.

"Oh no, Mimi's coming! You guys better go," I alarmed my friends.

"Davis?" Mimi said as she opened the door.

"_A choo, a choo, a choo_" I was snoring in bed pretending to be asleep. Ken was about to fall out of the top bunk like he does every night. If you ask me doing that on purpose so you're not caughtup late at night is good acting.

__

"Oh," Mimi said and closed the door. I opened my eye and checked to see if I could stop acting. The cost was clear. I was starting to get tired so I went to sleep. The next day I met Kari and my friends at the park. "Well, I guess today's the day we start looking after these things," I said to everybody, "By the way, what's your name. I don't want to call you thing all the time."

"My name's Cherokee," the little thing said.

"Cherokee? That's the name of a car," I said with confusion.

"Umm, what's a car?" Cherokee asked.

"You don't know what a car is! Well, a car is, umm, a car is, is that thing right there (a car goes zooming bye)," I said to Cherokee.

"Oh," Cherokee said with a bit of confusion.

" What's your name little guy?" Kari said to the little puff ball in her hands.

"Snowy ," said the little thing in Kari's arms.

"Cute ^-^," Kari said back to Snowy.

"Why don't you all tell us your names?" T.K suggested. The one with the leaf on it's head said, " I'm Davis,"

"Great, now I've got 2 people to call Davis. Boy, things are going to be confusing," Ken said.

"I'm just kidding, it's Kenori," the little thing with the leaf said. Ken didn't really like that joke. Me on the other hand, I was annoyed. "What'swith all these Kens. My Best friend's name is Ken, that thing has Ken in his name, the best student in school is named Ken, my pen pal is named Ken, our cat is named Ken, even my little brother is named Ken," I said with aggravation. 

"Um, Davis, we don't have a cat," Ken said.

"Oh yeah," I said just realizing that. __

"You guys did have a cat till Ken tripped over it walking down the steps and broke his leg and your mom decided to give it to me," Kari reminded me.

" Anyway,what are your names," Cody said to the ones that didn't tell us their names yet. His little monster said, " Tsuno's my name, being your friend is my game."

The jellyfish-like one said "Tikaru."

The bird-like one said " Pururu."

"I guess that's all of them," Yolie said. Then suddenly the sky started to turn black. A huge egg like the ones we had but bigger started to fall out of the sky! It almost hit a building but before it did it hatched. It was a giant bird with feathers that looked like fire. It had razer blade teeth coming out all over it's bottom jaw. It didn't look too happy either. We were all so surprised to see this. Ken fell out of the tree he was in when he saw what happened. Then suddenly without warning the giant bird blasted a huge fireball right for us! We ran as fast as we could away from it's target. Lucky for us it missed. We were releaved for a moment then it shot at us again! Yolie, Kari, T.K, Cody, and I made it but Ken was right in the middle of it! We thought he was going to be killed when suddenly Kenori changed from a cute little thing with a leaf on it's head to a caterpillar of some sort. "SUN BLAST!" Kenori yelled. Then a huge pure white beam shot at the fireball and destroyed it! We were all amazed. Kenori changed just like that. Ken was even more amazed. He was almost killed then was saved in an instant. Even though it was hard we should have been paying attention for a blast was heading right for us! We thought we were going to be killed when suddenly Cherokee changed into a thing that looked like one of Mimi's stuffed animals, but a lot cooler. Tikaru changed into what looked like another one of Mimi's stuffed animals with wings.Pururu changed into a hawk-like bird with a belt on it's head.Tsuno changed into an armadillo-like creature.Snowy changed into a cat-like creature with big ears and a tail ring.Then all of a sudden they all started to attack. "BOOM BLAST!" yelled Tikaru. A huge bubble-like blast shot into the sky and destroyed the fireball. Then the bird thing started to charge right at us. They all began to attack. "V HEAD BUTT!" yelled Cherokee. He launched himself into the air head first and hit the bird right between his eyes.The bird roared in pain and there was their chance to attack the monster. "HAWK SLASH!" Yelled Pururu. 3 slashes shot at the bird. "LIGHTNING PAW!" yelled Snowy. 3 lightning bolts shot at the giant bird. The bird roared in pain and kicked Snowy with it's massive foot. Snowy went soaring through the air and landed in Ken's arms. Good thing he never left his spot. "BLADED STRIKE!" yelled Tsuno. He launched himself into the air and curled into a ball. He hit the Giant bird in the chest and sent him falling to the ground. "NOW ALL TOGETHER!" Cherokee yelled to the little group of monsters. "V HEAD BUTT!"

"HAWK SLASH!"

"LIGHTNING PAW!"

"SUN BLAST!"

"BLADED STRIKE!"

"BOOM BLAST!"

They all attacked at once. A huge explosion erupted. Then, when the smoke had cleared there was no sign of our friends or the giant bird. We thought they were killed in the explosion. One by one we all started to cry. We barely had known them but grew very attached to them. "We lost them," Ken said as he cried. Then a small voice was heard. "You'll never lose me Ken. I'm your friend, and friends are always there for each other," Kenori said as he walked into the clearing. They were still alive. Everyone of them. We were so happy. We all headed home and went to sleep, but we never forgot that night,

To this day we still have our monster friends. And we're still a group. "Davis, are you up."

Uh oh, it's my sister! Gotta go.


End file.
